Malistaire
by Joshweiser22
Summary: A fanfiction about Malistaire's life before he became bad and was a new wizard to Wizard City and how his life changed for the worst with Sylvia. It continues the story and brings in Morganthe to explain why she is evil. It all starts with Malistaire...
1. A Hero Or An Enemy?

**Chapter 1: A Hero Or An Enemy?**

A long long time ago, in a world called Wizard City lived a Grandmaster Wizard named Merle Ambrose and a young Novice wizard named Malistaire Drake. Malistaire had just arrived in Wizard City and Merle started talking to him. "Hello there young wizard, it's been a while since we've had any newcomers here! I forget how we welcome you… ah yes, I need to ask you your name. What is it?". "Um, Malistaire Drake" replied Malistaire. "So it's Malistaire eh? Well Malistaire, what do you think of this new pet I just bought at the pet store in The Shopping District? I haven't named her yet." said Merle. "Well, since The Spiral is bigger than a Humongofrog, how about naming her something related to space. Space is so big, that it would make a lot of sense. Something like Alpha or Beta?" thought Malistaire "Or what about Delta?" suggested Merle. "Wait, I know!" said both Malistaire and Merle simultaneously "Gamma!". "Well then Gamma, say hello to Malistaire!" said Merle. Then, Gamma replied "Who? Who? Oh, Malistaire That name gives me shivers for some reason, I fear something bad will happen…". "No, Malistaire couldn't be bad! He even has Drake as his last name just like all the Battle Drakes in Dragonspyre fighting off the Dragon Titan right now. Don't worry Gamma, it'll be fine." said Merle. "Very well then." replied Gamma.

Merle put the cage Gamma was in down on his desk and began to talk to Malistaire. "So Malistaire," said Merle. "Yes?" Malistaire questioned. Merle continued "By the clothes your wearing, I can see that your from the death school. Has Dworgyn taught you how to battle other wizards for practice yet?" asked Merle. "No sir." answered Malistaire "I think you should do so immediately then. Go to the death school in Ravenwood. After he gives you some good tips, go to Unicorn Way to talk to Diego the Duelmaster. He should be inside the Arena, once you talk to him, you should have a practice battle with one of his dummies. Come talk to me once your done." told Merle to Malistaire.

Malistaire's New Goal: Talk to Dworgyn in The Death School in Ravenwood in Wizard City.

Meanwhile…. "Ha ha ha ha. Malistaire has no idea what's to become of his life, that is, once I'm through with him! Soon enough, you'll fall right into my hands and once that happens, there wont be anyone who doesn't know the name of Morganthe!" said Morganthe, The Umbra Queen. Malistaire, unaware of what was to come was heading down to The Death School. Once inside, he saw the place where Dworgyn should have been standing but he was gone. He thought that Diego the Duelmaster would probably know where he was so he decided to go there on Unicorn Way.

Malistaire's New Goal: Talk to Diego the Duelmaster in The Arena in Unicorn Way in Wizard City.

At the Arena he saw Merle Ambrose talking to Diego the Duelmaster. They looked very preoccupied. Malistaire also saw that Dworgyn was being held hostage on the battlefield by this woman in black clothes and two tall spiders with robes on them and big yellow eyes. "Malistaire! I think this is the perfect time for you to try out your powers. Here, take this deck and walk into those Shadow Weavers, I'll take care of that lady.". said Merle. "Gah! Nobody EVER knows who I am! My name is Morganthe and I am the Queen of the Shadows, I am The Umbra Queen!" said Morganthe. "Morganthe, Morganthe, I believe I have heard that name before, long, long, ago." thought Merle out loud. "But of course you've heard of me! We were best friends before this young wizard put a spell on me. Now nobody knows who I am! Don't you get it Merle! I'm from the future and I'm here to take revenge on this wizard. Malistaire is the cause of my misery and I will not l will not let it take place. I am going to change history! Shadow Weavers, take care of that kid!" explained Morganthe. "Hurry up Malistaire, we need to defeat them, go and walk into them and may Bartleby protect you!

Malistaire's New Goal: Defeat 2 Shadow Weavers in The Arena in Unicorn Way in Wizard City.

Malistaire saw that in his deck, he had many different cards. There was a triangle in the upper left corner and many different symbols all around. "Merle! I need your help! I have no idea what all this is! How come some are black and the others are colored!" asked Malistaire "Fool! You really think he will be able to help you?" said Morganthe. Morganthe used a form of astral magic on Merle which closed his mouth shut. "Oh no…" said Malistaire He grabbed a random card from his deck and held it out. All of a sudden, the ground started shaking.

"Oh no! What did I do!" asked Malistaire "You just cast an Earthquake spell, watch as it does damage to them both." said Diego. "Gah! You too! I'll show you who's boss!" said Morganthe, she shot some more astral magic at Diego but Diego was too quick and was able to avoid the attack. He then joined the battle with Malistaire "Oh, thanks a lot!" said Malistaire "No problem, pay attention to the battle though." replied Diego "Here, I'll use the Donate Power spell so you can use Scarecrow. After that, I'll use Blizzard and that should finish them off.". Malistaire did just that, after Diego cast the Donate Power spell, Malistaire used Scarecrow which got them both down to 210 health each. Morganthe said "Hurry and both of you use the Unicorn Spell, that should give you enough health for you dunderheads to win!". After they both used the Unicorn Spell, they now had 760 health each. "Merle! Use your untied hands to cast the Bladestorm Spell on us, that should boost our attacks! Now Dworgyn, use an Elemental Blade on Malistaire and that should be enough to finish them off!" said Diego. They did just that, once they had enough, Malistaire used the Meteor Strike which did 446 damage to each of them. Then, Diego used Sandstorm which did 330. They had now killed the Shadow Weavers. "A job well done young wizard. I'm afraid that this isn't the only time we're going to be seeing that woman." said Diego. "For the LAST TIME, MY NAME IS MORGANTHE!" she screamed "You weaklings are useless. I'll have to get myself a better variety of Shadow Weavers next time. Until then Merle!". Diego then told Malistaire "Go untie Dworgyn while I untie Merle. We'll have to talk about this then. You were very brave to face them.".

Malistaire's New Goal: Untie Dworgyn in The Arena in Unicorn Way in Wizard City.

Once Dworgyn was untied, he said "Thank you for untying me Malistaire. However I did here Morganthe say something about you causing her misery. I'm not sure weather to trust you or not.". "He is to be trusted and nothing else Dworgyn. If you were listening that closely then you should have also heard that she is from the future, a future that we can change, a future where he doesn't cause her misery, a future where none of this in the present has to happen." said Merle. "Thank you very much headmaster, I did not mean for any of this to happen. I apologize if I cause some crisis in the future." said Malistaire "No need." said Diego "You probably wont cause it, not after we change the future. The first thing we have to do is find out what causes you to "cause her misery". Let's all meet tomorrow morning in the Headmaster's Tower if that's alright with you Headmaster?". "Yes, It's available for tomorrow morning. See you tomorrow then. Oh, and Malistaire, I forgot to tell you where you live, go to Ravenwood and go to the Boys' Dormitory. Get a good night's rest and come to my tower where we met in the morning." said the Headmaster.

Malistaire's New Goal: Have A Good Night's Sleep in The Boys' Dormitory in Ravenwood in Wizard City.


	2. Malistaire's Reign

**Chapter 2: Malistaire's Reign**

Malistaire's New Goal: Meet Up With Merle Ambrose And The Teachers In The Headmaster's Tower In The Commons In Wizard City.

The next morning, after Malistaire woke up, he started heading for the Headmaster's Tower. In there, he saw Gamma waiting for him. "Hey Gamma! Where's Merle?" asked Malistaire. Gamma then replied "He's in the other room with Diego, Dworgyn, and the rest of the School's Teachers, even Alharazed from the Balance School in Krokotopia! I think he forgot to include me, can you please carry me to the Headmaster's Office?". "Of course I can Gamma!" answered Malistaire. He grabbed a hold of Gamma's cage (which Gamma was in) and opened the door to the other room.

"Ah, there you are young wizard. We've been waiting." said Merle "We have come to a realization that Morganthe is a very big threat to The Spiral and she claims that it's Malistaire's fault. Not that it truly is your fault but if she is telling the truth, it's something that you will do in the future. We will have to find a way to make sure you DO NOT do this or else, she could eliminate you in you un-experienced state and cause it so that you never do upset her. Of course, that would create a paradox, she obviously doesn't know that. If she does what she plans to do, in other words, make it so that what upset her doesn't happen, she'll cause herself not to ever know that that happened which would make her never come to this time which would never make her eliminate you thus making the whole thing happen all over again. We cannot run that risk.".

"What if we only slightly alter time, to where she still comes back in time but then, we get rid of her." said Halston Balestrom the Storm School Teacher. "I think I get what your trying to say." said Lydia Greyrose the Ice School Teacher. "Yes, I believe I do too" said General Akilles, the Myth School Teacher at that time "We can let whatever happens happen. If what she says is true, we will permit Malistaire to take away everyone's memories of her and AFTER she has come here, then we can get rid of her. That way, we have already been informed of this and it cannon create any paradoxes.". Dalia Falmea, the Fire School Teacher than said "And how do you suppose we do that?". "We will probably need the help of the Order of the Fang." said Alharazed the Balance School Teacher. "Or maybe we can try a more direct attack, we go into the future and eliminate her there!" said Diego the Duelmaster. "That sounds very risky but it's the best idea I've heard all day!" agreed Moolinda Woo. "So we all agree? We try a direct attack. Let's go to Celestia so that they can use some Astral Magic on us. That way we can get to the future safe and sound.

They all set out for Bartleby, The Spiral Tree which could instantly teleport to them to the world of Celestia. Once there, they headed for the Sun, Moon, and Star teachers. The Celestians gave them some Astral Magic which brought them to the future. For some reason though, once they got there, they were underwater! Lucky for them though, the Astral Magic on them prevented them from drowning. They saw the Spiral Door in the distance so they all swam for that and used it to get back to Wizard City. They saw many wizards running around. "I've never seen so many Wizards running around! It's a madhouse in here!" said Merle. One of the wizards there said "Whoa! It's Merle Ambrose but he looks… young!". Merle was furious when he heard that so he stormed to his office in the future, hoping to find his future self there. "By Bartleby!" said the future Merle "Your, your me but, younger!". "No! That can't be me! I can tell I'm going to hate my birthday." said Merle. "And you have, for all these years." said the future Merle "This is a very unfortunate time with Malistare bringing chaos to The Spiral.". "What! How, how can that be! My, my name is Malistaire. It cant be me that your talking about are you?" asked Malistare scaredly. "No way. It, it is you. I recognize your face. You, you're _the _Malistare!


	3. Regrets

**Chapter 3: Regrets**

"H-how could I be hurting the spiral! I wouldn't do that!" Malistaire spit out. Both the Ambroses spoke for a bit and then the young Ambrose turned to Malistaire "Come on. We wont be able to defeat or even find Morganthe here with the destruction you are causing." Malistaire was so incredibly ashamed of himself now. He went ahead to the past with the others. Ambrose told him to go to the tower and ponder on what was going on.

New Goal: Go To Boys' Dormitory in Ravenwood in Wizard City.

He truly was thinking about everything for a while until eventually, he just fell asleep. The next day, he went to Merle's tower again. Ambrose told him that he should study up on his magic. "Why should I! It's not like I'm going to destroy the Spiral or anything! Oh wait, I am!" Malistaire said as he stormed right back out the tower. He sat down on the pavement and began crying. How could his life turn out to be so, destructive? There was no point in doing his best anymore if he knew his future would turn out like that. "Hmph. Maybe I can learn some of this magic...perhaps, _death_ magic..."

Many years past and soon, Malistaire had learned almost every single death spell in existence. Although he was a highly smart, he was horribly mean. He wouldn't share any of his time with anyone, not even Merle. All he would do was study. However, all of the changed one day when the woman of his dreams came into play. Sylvia was intimidated by Malistaire but she had a burning passion for magic. Not exactly death magic in particular but all magic in general. Although Malistaire specialized in death magic, he could definitely help her learn, given his elevated smartness. One day, she just walked up to him and asked him a very basic question.

"Um, Mr. Malistaire, sir? Could you teach me the art of death magic?" Malistaire continued reading his book without paying any attention to Sylvia. "Um, sir? Malistaire? Mr. Drake?" Sylvia continued. Malistaire was beginning to look agrivated. He continued looking at his book but said "Look I've told you students a million times." Malistaire finally closed his book and turned to Sylvia "I study for myself. I don't teach-" As Malistaire's eyes looked at Sylvia's, he was speechless. It was love at first sight. "Right. I'm sorry I wasted your time." Sylvia said, looking disappointed, as she started walking away. "Wait! M-maybe I could teach you a think or two about death magic..." Malistaire said, desperate to continue talking with her. "Really? You would? Oh thank you Mr. Drake!" Sylvia said with much gratitude.

For once in a very long time, Malistaire looked, well, happy "Please, call me Malistaire." "I will. Thank you Malistaire!" Sylvia said. From that point forth, Malistaire made it his new goal to teach everything he could to Sylvia. He thought that maybe there was something to live for after all. He only had to find it. And he just had.


	4. Sylvia Drake

**Chapter 4: Sylvia Drake**

Yet another several years passed and soon Malistaire was pretty much spending all his time with Sylvia. He was now a full grown adult and felt as though it was finally time to settle down. Sylvia made him happier than anything else had, could, or to what he knew, would, in the world. They were out together, underneath the stars of Celestia, when he proposed. As they had been spending lots of time together, naturally, Sylvia accepted. They got married.

It was a glorious day for the both of them. They spent even more time with each other and in fact, he was still teaching her some last few spells of death magic. During the entire time he had been teaching her, she had also been learning other school spells. Once Malistaire was done, Sylvia asked him another favor:

"I know that I was your exception. You only wanted to teach me. And I appreciate that ever so much. But I would also appreciate if you could share your knowledge with others. Become a Ravenwood teacher. No matter how much you tried ignoring Merle Ambrose, I'm sure he would still allow you to become a teacher. If anything, he'd be very proud." she said.

Malistaire looked at her and after all this, he realized, maybe everything he thought was wrong. He saw the future, but, the future's what he makes of it, right?

"You know what Sylvia?" Malistaire replied "I think you're right. I'm going to ask Merle for forgiveness and become a death school teacher."

They smiled at each other and Malistaire was off. He never wasted any time. He made it to the Headmaster's tower and sure enough, Ambrose was there. He walked up to him.

"Merle, I wish to ask you for my forgiveness. I've been foolish but I've now realized it. In fact, I would like to ask you if I could become a death school teacher here at Ravenwood. I've already learned death spells beyond that of Dworgyn's knoledge."

"By Bartleby! Slow down Malistaire! You are not to fear, I'm not holding any grudge against you, however, becoming a teacher is a duty for a very responsible teacher. You say you know more than Dworgyn?" Ambrose replied.

"Yes, there's nothing more he can teach me." said Malistaire.

Ambrose continued "Then how about you prove it to me. In a duel."

Ambrose waved his wand and soon, they were both teleported to the arena. They each got onto one side of the dual circle and began dueling. If Malistaire wanted to prove himself to Sylvia, he'd have to defeat Ambrose. Merle used an astral spelling, boosting his health up to 20,000 from a mere 10,000 he had originally. Malistaire figured he would do something like that and began attacking him with all he got while Ambrose kept passing and gaining pips. Merle even used some of his pips on shields for himself.

After many rounds, Ambrose was down to only 985 health left. It was almost over. Malistaire seemed to be winning as he was about to defeat Ambrose but he had no pips to do so just yet. On the other hand, Ambrose had a full circle of power pips, or 14 pips. Merle used a spell called Pippy Power which does 600 damage per pip or 1,200 damage per power pip and heals you back half. Malistaire at this point only had 7,500 health. Seven power pips made 8,400 damage. As those who were watching the duel expected, Merle had won. He defeated Malistaire. He walked up to Malistaire with an impressed look on his face.

"Malistaire, you fought well. And although you did not win, I know that you are responsible enough to become a teacher. Welcome to the staff of the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts." Ambrose said, holding out his hand.

Malistaire shook it and now felt some pride in himself. He may not have defeated Ambrose but he still accomplished his goal. That's what really mattered. Not to mention Sylvia would be so proud of him! He made his way to Ravenwood, to start his duties as teacher. He stopped around at the other schools to make himself aquainted with the other teachers. As he got to the Myth school he found two very familiar people in there.

"What are you two doing here?" Malistaire asked Cyrus, his brother, who was talking to Sylvia.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be here Malistaire? Didn't I tell you that I became a teacher here a while ago?" Cyrus said.

Malistaire was in shock. Why was he always the last to know things? "And you Sylvia?"

"I'm becoming acquainted with the other teachers! Same as you! I knew you would get the job as Death teacher so I enrolled as well! It appears we both got the job!" Sylvia said.

Malistaire was now even more surprised but instead of asking any questions. He decided to keep his mouth shut. He wouldn't want to ruin any fun the three of them could have. After all, this would give them time to be together as a family and as the spirit teachers of Life, Death, and Myth. Along with the other teachers Lydia Greyrose (Ice), Dalia Falmea (Fire), and Halston Balestrom (Storm), they would create a perfect Balance for Ravenwood. This was the beginning of a great life. Or so he thought.


	5. The Death Of Sylvia Drake

**Chapter 5: The Death Of Sylvia Drake**

"Achoo!" Sylvia sneased. She was in bed. She had had a cold for the past two weeks. At first, everyone thought it was a just a long lasting cold. Malistaire, however, thought differently. A cold just doesn't last that long. It had to be a curse. But who could it have been? Who put a curse on Sylvia? Did she have any enemies? Did _he_ have any enemies? That's when it hit him.

It had to be Morganthe. When he was just a kid, Morganthe had tried killing him! This just had to be one of the ways she wanted him to feel dead inside. But even knowing it was Morganthe, no one would believe him, and even if they did, what could they do? The curse would only be broken if Morganthe was dead and they already tried killing her. No luck there. All he could do was help but even still, her condition only got worse.

Malistaire was releaving any pain she might have had using the dark arts. But no matter what he would do, she was still sick. After an entire two months, she had to go to the hospital. She was having trouble breathing. The doctors helped and put breathing machinery on her. For a while it worked. Not only Malistaire but even the doctor's were fearing the worst now.

They had X-rays done. That's when they saw that her entire body was deteriorating from the inside out. Everything from her brain to her human systems. It was also just disappearing. Even the outside of her was. She was almost fading away. Almost see through. One thing, however, was staying in tact. It was her heart. Curse or no curse, Malistaire's will and powers, trying to keep her alive expressed his love for Sylvia ever so much, keeping her will to live alive as well.

When the doctors saw that she was disappearing. They knew what was going on. Sylvia Drake was dying. And it wouldn't be long either. They told Malistaire that she only had three days left. She would then disappear into oblivion. However, if he were to hang onto her, maybe, just maybe there would be a chance. When Malistaire heard those words, being a master of the dark arts, just focused on revenge. His wife and most precious thing in his entire life was about to disappear. He wouldn't take it. He couldn't. He screamed out loud and left. Left for the future. He had to find Morganthe.

When he left, Sylvia felt that something was wrong. Her heart had nothing to hold onto anymore. She had lost the will to live. The doctors could do nothing for a curse. It was all over. Three days later, Malistaire returned with no luck of finding Morganthe. He went back to the hospital and saw an empty hospital bed. The doctors told him that he was too late. Sylvia had died and he hadn't been there to support her. Malistaire couldn't believe it. What had he done? He had practically killed her right then and there! He wasn't gonna stand for that. How could he survive knowing that he had killed the one thing that made him happy? No, he had to bring her back. He couldn't just leave her dead. There had to be some way to bring her back.

Re-Animation is the darkest of the dark arts so he knew that there would be only one way to do so. He would have to practice and use the spells out of the dreaded Krokonomicon. He'd have to go and get it from the Tut army in Krokotopia. Obviously, there would be those who try to stop him as this was a very dangerous book, but he would make sure nobody would. If anybody had the power to defeat him, it would be a Wizard from Wizard City so before anyone could come to Krokotopia and stop him, he'd make sure they never even left Wizard City.

First stop was Unicorn Way. He placed Skeletal Pirates there, lifted souls, and corrupted the fairies. In Triton Avenue, he animated wood, rose zombies, and rose banshees. In Firecat Alley, he animated more wood, created snowmen out of lava, and corrupted the fire elves. In Cyclops Lane, he corrupted all the cyclopses, trolls, and minotaurs he could find. Finally, he released a portal for Gobblers to take over Colossus Boulevard That would keep anybody there for a while. At least long enough for him to make his escape. The only thing left for him to do would be to get rid of Merle Ambrose. To what he knew, that was the only thing that might have a chance of stopping him.


	6. Malistaire The Evil

**Chapter 6: Malistaire The Evil**

There was a new wizard ready for enrollment. He was going to become a new student in Ravenwood. First, he had to get permission from Merle Ambrose. Trevor DeathEyes was his name and after introducing himself to Merle, an earthquake began. Merle darted for Golem Court to see what was going on and Trevor followed. Inside, Merle saw someone who Merle immediately recognized. It was Malistaire. Malistaire knew that he wouldn't be able to handle two wizards at once so he sent his henchman out. Merle sent Trevor to fight them and taught him to battle.

His henchman were two rank four ice Draconians, each with 480 health. Merle told Trevor which cards to choose to defeat the henchman. After the battle, Merle was about to fight Malistaire but he realized that this wizard might actually be very powerful. He ran off and disappeared towards Krokotopia. "He's gone. And none too soon." Merle said "What sinister goal could have brought him here?" he continued.

Before Merle were to accept him into Ravenwood, he wanted to be sure he could count on him. He told Trevor to help the problem on Unicorn Way. When Trevor got there, he found many people in need of help. Some for the fairies, some for the souls, and some for the pirates. Most were fairly easy to defeat but there were some who were a little harder. One was called Lady Blackhope. While Trevor helped with the dark fairy problem, he found Lady Oriel who was deeply appreciating what he was doing for the fairies. When Trevor got rid of them, Lady Oriel gave him a brand new spell card allowing him to heal himself in a battle!

Trevor returned to Merle who finally decided to have him at Ravenwood. He told him to go make himself known to the teachers at Ravenwood. He met Lydia, Dalia, Haleston, Malorn, who had taken Malistaire's place, Moolinda, who had taken Sylvia's place, and Cyrus, who was still teaching although Trevor did not know that he was Malistaire's brother.

Once Trevor returned to Merle, he sent Trevor on several trips. Mostly all for the same goal: rid different streets of confused and possessed creatures. When Trevor got done cleaning up, however, Merle had a special quest for him. He had to go behind the waterfall, next to Rainbow Bridge, in The Commons and go through the door. When Trevor did that, he saw the death school. It had been destroyed in Malistaire's destruction but yet, somehow, the inside was still in tact. Trevor met Dworgyn, the death teacher inside the death school who gave Trevor interesting information. When he came back to Merle, he had yet another challenge for him.

Trevor's new goal was to defeat Lord Nightshade. It was Trevor's hardest opponent yet but when he defeated him, Trevor found a spiral key. He brought it back to Merle and he told Trevor that this was the key to Krokotopia. With this, he could go there and get the Krokonomicon so that Malistaire couldn't. Trevor did just that and traveled to the world of Krokotopia.

Once there, he spoke to Sergeant Major Talbot in The Oasis. Merle had told Trevor that to find the Krokonomicon, he'd have to find the group called the Order of the Fang first so that's what he asked the Sergeant about. Talbot didn't quite know what it was but he knew of someone who did. Professor Winthrop had mentioned it before and he was inside the Palace of Fire. He was excavating inside. When Trevor spoke to him, Winthrop had to be sure he could be trusted so he sent Trevor on a series of quests. During the quests, he faced many leaders of the Tut army who Malistaire had reawakened like the Nirinis and the Sokkwis.

Finally, when Trevor had completed his quests, Winthrop informed Trevor that the Order of the Fang was on an island called the Krokosphinx. Trevor traveled there by boat and found the leader of the Order of the Fang, Alharazed, underground. As expected, like Winthrop, Alharazed needed to make sure that Trevor could be trusted. Trevor didn't take any of it personally, though, because he could understand why they would be so untrustworthy. With a dark and evil wizard around, it made sense. After helping them out, Trevor became an honorary member of the Order of the Fang.

The Order of the Fang did, however, have one last quest for Trevor when he mentioned the Krokonomicon. They said that the only person who knew where the Krokonomicon was was Krokhotep. When Trevor found him, it was only natural that they would start a battle. When Trevor had defeated him, Krokhotep informed him where the Krokonomicon really was. The leader of the Tut army, Krokopatra had it and she was located in the Temple of the Storms.

Trevor headed there but when he was in Krokopatra's chamber, he found out he had to pass some barriers to get to her. First was a test of strength where he would battle several Tut minions. The other was a test of knowledge where he would figure out several puzzles. When he finished both tests, a portal was opened. When he took it, it led him to Krokopatra. Krokopatra had the Krokonomicon. Trevor needed it. It was down to a battle.

Krokopatra was the hardest battle he had come to face yet but with a few tricks he had learned on the way, it was a sweep. Unfortunately, it was all a rouge. Once Trevor defeated her she told him that this was all just a distraction. She had already put the Krokonomicon into a sarcophagus and shipped it to Marleybone! In all that wasted time, Malistaire had probably already gotten it. Trevor had to tell this to Merle.

Back in Wizard City, Merle was very impressed on his progress. He knew, however, that Trevor would have to chase Malistaire there so he gave him the Spiral Key to Marleybone. All that was left to do was track him down. Next stop: Marleybone.


	7. Marleybone

**Chapter 7: Marleybone**

And so, Trevor made his way to Marleybone. Most likely by accident, Krokopatra had told Trevor the specific location of where she had shipped the sarcophagus to. It was in the Royal Museum. Naturally, that's the first location he went to. Inside, he saw the curator of the museum, Clancy Pembroke. He wouldn't allow Trevor to see the sarcophagus even if the Krokonomicon was in it. The only way he'd be allowed to would be if he got permission from the mayor of Marleybone. He was in Digmoore Station. Once there, he found Mayor Pimsbury.

He informed Trevor that the Royal Museum was protected from most magic. Malistaire, of course, already knew this so he had a different plan up his sleeve. He'd have to break in _without_ magic. Regardless that it was protected, the mayor wouldn't let Trevor see the sarcophagus until the streets were ridden of the gang uprising. Specifically the O'Leary gang. The one who was working on the case about the gang was none other than Sherlock Bones.

Sherlock told Trevor that he had heard cries for help in Hyde Park. Trevor helped everyone he could there and finally someone said that someone named Baxter could help. Sherlock knew Baxter very well and told Trevor that he could be found on Chelsea Court. After looking around there, he found clockworks holding him hostage. After defeating them, Trevor brought Baxter back with Sherlock. That's when Baxter told them everything.

He was just in the Ironworks, walking around, when suddenly, the leader of the O'Leary gang, Pops O'Leary told his men to go capture him. The Ironworks would have to be the place for Trevor to check. It might have been able to answer all of their questions.

Trevor met up with Baxter once inside the Ironworks. Baxter last saw Pops go through two locked doors. He knew where both the keys were. The O'Leary Nappers and Nails O'Leary had them. After defeating them all, Trevor used the keys to get through to the other side. There was a secret door which Baxter said Pops was behind but to get to him, Trevor would have to defeat Brady the Sneak to retrieve the secret knock, allowing him to enter. As he was told, he defeated him, got he knock, entered the door, and came face to face with Pops O'Leary. They got into a battle and Trevor, of course, defeated him. Right when he did, Pops informed him of something troubling. Even with him gone, the raid would go on and the O'Leary would allow criminals to escape from Scotland Yard. When Trevor returned to Sherlock, that's where he made him go next.

Inside Scotland Yard was Sherlock's assistant Watson. Watson told him the real reason behind the O'Leary's attack. They were trying to free Meowiarty under Malistaire's orders. Meowiarty would be able to do Malistaire's dirty work and steal the Krokonomicon for him! Everything was falling into place for Malistaire and it was up to Trevor to stop him. Meowiarty was being held in Newgate Prison so Trevor would have to go there.

When Trevor spoke to Officer Ness, the police officer inside of Newgate Prison, he told him that Meowiarty was being held in the top of the second tower and that he'd have to go there to make sure Malistaire wouldn't. Trevor ran as fast as he could towards the tower, avoiding all the undead that Malistaire had summoned to distract anybody who wished to stop him. By the time he got there, Meowiarty had already escaped and was running across the rooftops. Trevor went where the police officer told him too and he found Meowiarty. He sent one of his minions out which Trevor defeated easily and caught up to Meowiarty again.

This time, Meowiarty had a friend with him: Malistaire. They both went off running this time, letting you fight more minions. As Trevor continued to chase him, caught up to him one last time and made Trevor fight yet one more minion. All in the meantime, they disappeared. When Trevor defeated the minion, he returned to Watson who told him that he knew who was behind the clockworks who were holding Baxter earlier and were working for Pops O'Leary. The one creating them was called Dr. Katzenstein and he was in his lab. Watson made sure that Trevor would stop him so right after Trevor made his way through the lab, he fought Dr. Katzenstein, defeated him, and found a clockwork. It wasn't quite finished yet but it managed to say a few words. Meowiarty was in The Big Ben.

Trevor returned to Watson who told him to go find Sherlock Bones (who he was sure had already heard the news) who was in the Royal Museum. Sure enough, he was, and he was with Clancy Pembroke. Meowiarty had already broken in the museum and stolen the Krokonomicon. He had also locked himself in the Big Ben tower. Luckily, there were keys to open it on each side of the tower. Trevor got them and entered the tower. Once inside, he made his way to the top floor and found Meowiarty and Malistaire. Meowiarty gave the Krokonomicon to Malistaire and he disappeared. Then, Trevor fought Meowiarty.

Of course that was Malistaire's plan all along. It was all just a distraction. Malistaire now had the Krokonomicon. To revive Sylvia, he'd have to go to Dragonspyre, the location of which Sylvia was buried. Before he got to Dragonspyre, however, he'd have to get the spiral key.

Trevor, after defeating Meowiarty, naturally went and spoke to Merle for his next quest. He knew he had to defeat Malistaire but he didn't know how so he figured Merle would. When Trevor told Merle about everything that happened, Merle knew that to get to Dragonspyre, Malistaire would have to get the spiral key first. The only person known to have possession of the Dragonspyre spiral key was the Emperor Yoshihito of Mooshu. Even if Malistaire had already gotten the spiral key, Trevor wouldn't be able to chase him there without his own spiral key. So that's where his next stop would be. The Jade Palace. In Mooshu.


	8. Mooshu and Dragonspyre

**Chapter 8: Mooshu and Dragonspyre**

In Mooshu, the first place Trevor went to was the Emperor's palace. Unfortunately, he happened to be sick because Malistaire had plagued their fair world. The only way Trevor would get the Spiral Key would be if he healed him and that wouldn't happen until the entire world was healed. There was four Onis. One was missing while the other three were hurting three different locations in Mooshu.

The Plague Oni was in the Shirataki Temple. The War Oni was in Crimson Fields. And the Death Oni was in the Tree of Life. When Trevor had defeated them all, Mooshu had been ridden of all fever so he went to the Emperor to cure him. Once there, however, there was one last enemy blocking his way. The Jade Oni. It was the hardest creature Trevor had yet to face. Unbelievable strength and defense. When the Jade Oni fell, he left a potion behind. Trevor grabbed it and gave it to the emperor. He was fully cured.

Emperor Yoshihito was in so much gratitude that he gave Trevor the long awaited Dragonspyre spiral key. Trevor knew exactly where he needed to go next. He went straight for The Basilica in Dragonspyre and saw one of his teachers from Ravenwood. It was Cyrus Drake, Malistaire's brother. Cyrus, however, was on the spiral's side and informed Trevor where Malistaire was.

Malistaire was currently trying to revive Sylvia in the Crown of Fire but summoning the Dragon Titan in the process! Plus, the Crown of Fire was only reachable by flying there on a Drake. All the Drakes had already died out except for the ones used for training in Dragonspyre Academy so that would have to be Trevor's first goal: Gain Admission To Dragonspyre Academy.

Trevor headed to the Plaza of Conquests first to gain permission from the administrator. He first had to prove himself by helping with some undead Draconians but managed to get it. Even so, however, he couldn't actually go to Dragonspyre Academy without the key and _that_ was buried long ago in a vault in The Grand Chasm. It was now locked off and the key to the vault missing since many years after the Dragon Titan had destroyed it in a gigantic war. The only way Trevor would've been able to retrieve it would have been to go back in time and get it before it was destroyed. And that's just what he did.

Trevor headed to The Grand Chasm and found a Time Crystal which he used and brought him to The Grand Chasm of the past. Once there, several battles were going on against the Dragon Titan which he head to involve himself with to get to the vault. When he got to the vault, the keeper of the vault saw how much he was helping them against the Dragon Titan that he decided to give him the key to the vault. The key to Dragonspyre Academy had not yet arrived to The Grand Chasm so instead, Trevor brought the key from the past with him to the present. He went straight for the vault again and opened it with the key.

The ghost of the keeper of the vault was here and couldn't remember Trevor from long ago. Instead, he attacked as he wasn't going to let some stranger take the key. After defeating him, however, his memory was brought back and fully remembered Trevor's help against the Dragon Titan. He gave Trevor the key and he returned to Cyrus. Trevor's next step was to learn how to ride a drake. Without that knowledge, even with entering Dragonspyre Academy, he wouldn't be able to ride the drake to the Crown of Fire. Next stop for Trevor was The Necropolis to learn how to ride one.

As he got to The Necropolis, he discovered that there were yet more Draconians running a muck. He got to the mother drake who couldn't control any of her children due to the darkness that Malistaire was bringing. After helping her out, she taught Trevor how to ride a Drake. Knowing how, he could know make his way to Dragonspyre Academy.

When he got there, he saw a fire tree named Ashley. Ashley told him that to ride the drake, he'd need a staff that could only be made by the different parts found in Obsidian Chests scattered around the spiral. Trevor seemed to recall seeing some obsidian chests. One in each previous world. It would be tedious and probably cause some Dejavu but he had to do it. First was Lord Nightshade in Wizard City. Defeating him was easy and he opened the chest. Next was Krokopatra in Krokotopia – also easy. Then Meowiarty in Marleybone – still easy. And finally the Jade Oni once more in Mooshu. Not very easy but not too hard by this time. He returned back to Ashley and put the pieces together. It was his time to ride the Drake to the Crown of Fire.


	9. Malistaire's Defeat

**Chapter 9: Malistaire's Defeat**

Trevor hopped on the drake and rode it straight for the Crown of Fire. He saw giant doors that led straight to Malistaire's chamber. As he entered, he found Malistaire casting a spell from the Krokonomicon while floating in mid air. The ground begun shaking and Trevor saw a huge dragon, about half as big as the entire world of Dragonspyre, awaken. Malistaire had just awoken the Dragon Titan.

He went straight up to Malistaire who immediately recognized him. "Fool, do you truly believe you have what it takes to defeat _me_? I will show you what the true power of magic can do!" he said before entering the dueling circle against Trevor. Malistaire had 10,000 health. Even still, with the help of a few other wizards by his side and the strongest spells Trevor had acquired he managed to deal a great damage against him. Death vs. Death was a pitiful match up. Only damage would be dealt. It was a hard battle but Trevor eventually managed the impossible. He actually beat Malistaire.

Malistaire was so confused at first. How could he have defeated by a mere child and get in his way of reviving the one thing he had ever loved? He fell and passed away almost instantly although it felt like a life time to Malistaire. He soon re appeared but he was see through. He had become a spirit. That's when Sylvia appeared as a ghost as well. Now, both as spirits, they could live happily ever after, wherever, however, and whenever they wanted. They could spend all eternity with each other and no damage would be caused to the spiral, especially sense the Dragon Titan returned to sleep when Malistaire was defeated. Malistaire and Sylvia left for the spirit world and Cyrus opened a portal for Trevor to return to Merle.

Merle was the very first to congratulate Trevor but he couldn't give him a party or anything of the sort. There was still danger afoot. In the world of Celestia, an expedition team had gotten lost and Merle knew exactly who was behind it: Morganthe. He hadn't heard the name in a while but now that Malistaire was gone, he figured Morganthe would make a come back. Merle asked Trevor if he could go to Celestia for him and find the team and possibly find out what Morganthe was up to in the process. Naturally, Trevor accepted. Merle gave Trevor the spiral key and he headed that way.


	10. Celestia, Zafaria, and Avalon

**Chapter 10: Celestia, Zafaria, and Avalon**

The first person Trevor saw when arriving in Celestia was Edith Benchley. He had been helping the expedition team out with their surveys. He knew where the team leader was and led Trevor to it. When Trevor found Plunkett, he informed him that Morganthe was in the Temple of the Suns. The only way to get in, however, would be to learn the technique of Astral Magic. There were three new schools in Astral Magic: Sun, Moon, and Star.

Little by little, Trevor began learning them. In sun, he had to adapt his spells to transform into different schools. In moon, he had to overcome the sensation of becoming a new creature. And in star, he had to get accustomed to the extra power of his spells and the extra defense of his shields. After learning them, he felt almost unstoppable and entered the Temple of the Suns.

Once inside, he found Morganthe. She, however, was not prepared to fight as she did not have what she called the Deck of Shadows. Instead, she threw out one of her minions named Mithraya who just happened to be part of the star school. She was harder than Malistaire but still no sweat. Trevor defeated her and continued on to the world that Morganthe had mentioned, Zafaria, after he got the spiral key for it from Merle.

In Zafaria, Trevor managed to find Morganthe again and she had already acquired the Deck of Shadows. She sent out four spectral guardians to attack Trevor as she made her way to take revenge on the Spiral for the so called despair Malistaire had caused her. After defeating the guardians, she ran away. Trevor returned to Merle who had troubling news about her Deck of Shadows.

Apparently, it could only be defeated by the Sword of Kings. The sword was located in the world of Avalon, Merle's home world. That's where Merle sent him to go next. It wasn't too hard to recover it but he did and started fighting a creature called the Pendragon and it was possessing the king of Avalon, Artorious. He was still hurt, however, but healed him with the venom of the Black and White Dragons. That's when King Artorious told Trevor that Morganthe had already escaped. She was heading to the world of Mirage where she would finally unleash the powers of her Deck of Shadows. Only Trevor could stop her now. He grabbed the Mirage spiral key from Merle and headed there. When he arrived in Mirage, there was lots of fog but he did manage to see one familiar character. Someone who he hadn't seen for the past three worlds...


	11. Morganthe's Defeat

**Chapter 11: Morganthe's Defeat**

Malistaire, still as a spirit, was standing right in front of Trevor. Trevor was fully prepared to fight but Malistaire told him he came in peace. Now Sylvia came out of the fog and held Malistaire's hand "It's true young Trevor. We mean no harm." she said. After Sylvia spoke, Trevor somehow felt compelled to trust them. Even so, what could they have done? He already had defeated Malistaire once after all.

Malistaire knew exactly where Morganthe was hiding and led Trevor to her. Morganthe had had just about enough of him. It was time to wipe Trevor out. She entered the dueling circle against Trevor. With her Deck of Shadows, Morganthe had whopping 100,000 health. She would be too hard to defeat on his own so Malistaire and Sylvia joined the circle too.

What gave Morganthe all that health was the shield she was using, created by the Deck of Shadows. Trevor tried directly using his Sword of Kings against her but was no use, the shield was too strong. Malistaire informed Trevor that they would have to take down he shield, temporarily stunning her. That would be the time for the sword.

It was very tedious but after a while, they managed to get her down to 0 health. That's when he shield gave way and she recovered 1 health. Trevor grabbed his sword but was very tired of all the battling already. He was slow and she managed to recover 30,000 of her health again. This time, however, after they defeated her and had 1 left, Trevor ran at her with the Sword of Kings. This was her last moment. Trevor took a stab at the deck and finally at Morganthe. Her reign of terror, like Malistaire's previously, was over. Trevor DeathEyes had ridden the spiral from all evil.


	12. Realizations

**Chapter 12: Realizations**

"This finally all makes sense." Morganthe began speaking, as she was lying on the floor, on the verge of death. She looked to Malistaire. "A future self of me, as a ghost, told me that the one named Malistaire would cause me misery. That's why I tried making your life miserable. You wouldn't have the guts to fight me. But it all backfired and you, with the help of Trevor, killed me. You were the one who caused my misery. She was right. In other words, I only tried to kill you _because_ I tried to kill you. It was a paradox from the start. A lesson that the universe was trying to teach me." She looked down in shame is she began disappearing into the afterworld.

Malistaire looked to Trevor "I knew that you were the one who killed me. But I have nothing against you. All you did was bring me to the one who I loved and you have ridden the spiral from all evil. Thank you young wizard. Thank you." He disappeared with Sylvia. All that was left now was to take a well deserved break.

Trevor went into the spiral chamber and brought himself back to Wizard City. Once there, the first place he went was the Headmaster's tower. He had to tell Merle of his news. When Trevor told Merle about defeating Morganthe and that the entire thing from the start was a paradox, Merle seemed to have a confused expression on his face but congratulated him anyway. There was a party hosted in Trevor's honor over in the Pet Pavilion. Trevor looked to his side and saw Malistaire and Sylvia, as spirits, enjoying the party themselves.

After about only an hour through, Merle went up to Trevor and said "You may have defeated all evil but that's no reason to quit studying. Classes begin in a half hour. You should get ready and don't forget that you are still a student and have much to learn." That kind of bummed Trevor's mood but he'd have to make the best of it. Trevor left for Ravenwood and continued studying.

From above, Malistaire and Sylvia were watching and taking care of Trevor. They looked at each other. "I'm so glad we're together." Malistaire said which Sylvia then replied "Me too.". They followed up by giving each other a magical kiss that flooded the spiral with harmony for forever and beyond.


	13. Credits

**Actual Credits:**

**Wizard101:**

**Created by:**

J. Todd Coleman

Josef Hall

**Directed by:**

J. Todd Coleman

**Writers:**

J. Todd Coleman

James L. Nance

Josef Hall

Jason Durall

Jesse Scoble  
**Executive Producer:**

J. Todd Coleman

**Producers:**

William Haskins

James L. Nance

Leah Ruben

Christy Lane

**Music by:**

Nelson Everhart

Nick Jonas

**Developed by:**

KingsIsle Entertainment

**Published by:**

KingsIsle Entertainment

Gameforge

**FanFiction Credits:**

**Written by:**

Joshua Simon

**Game Used:**

Wizard101

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the rights to anything that is or is related to Wizard101.

**Final Comment:**

**Thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed my fanfiction! It was so much fun to write this fanfiction so I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you again!**


End file.
